Lulu
Lulu is a character in Total Drama Sujira. Much of his/her backstory is shrouded in mystery, and the only two things that were known about him/her is that he/she wore a mask and was the most intelligent of The Liberators organization. After General Bunko betrayed her group, Lulu and the rest of the team disbanded and went their separate ways. And although Daisuke Noda, Gojira Namufira, Hanza Morikami, Megumi Habarushi, and Iwao Rasetsumaru have had their fates revealed after MAR's death, it's unknown as to what happened to Lulu; people have said that he/she went missing, some have believed he/she passed away, and others apparently have nothing to comment on. Because of all of the questions surrounding Lulu, he/she does not appear in Eva Code, but is mentioned quite a few times. Appearance Humanoid Lulu was a short kid with messy green hair, in which a few strands appeared to be sticking upward, and a silver earring on his/her left ear. He/she was normally seen wearing an indigo Kyogen mask, which follows a monkey motif; at times where Lulu did not have the mask present, his/her blue eyes were completely visible. He/she also had on purple-and-black eyeliner. For clothing, Lulu wore a black labcoat, white pants, blood-red gloves, and maroon shoes. Devil Just like with a lot of the character's information, Lulu's actual form has been undisclosed. According to series creator Sadamoto, his/her appearance would have most likely resembled a creature with crane and shark DNA combined together. Personality Lulu was a highly sophisticated individual. He/she was a brilliant scientist whose work almost never ends in failure. He/she enjoyed being immersed in his/her own work, saw the entire universe as one supermassive experiment waiting to be conducted, and happened to be the only one in General Bunko's organization who does not let emotions get to him/her. Oddly enough, Lulu never cared for the General, assuming that she could've gotten in the way of the former's studying. Despite his/her age and small stature, this person spoke in a manner resembling a smart (if also delusional) doctor. Lulu often toyed with his/her opponents, wanting them to do most of the fighting, as it automatically enabled him/her to conduct further research. Lulu, on the rarest of occasions, would envy an enemy at times, which was very notable during his/her fight with Kazumi Ushimora. History The Liberators Arc Makai Tournament Arc Akuma Forces Arc Ultimate War Arc Eva Code Arc Powers & Abilities Voice Actors Japanese *Junko Noda English *Sophie Roberts Trivial Facts *There is controversy surrounding Lulu's gender (no surprise); according to Yoshiyuki Sadamoto, the viewers and readers can simply perceive the character as male, female, or even both (hermaphrodite). *Lulu can be compared to Mizou Yukuhashi from NisiOisin's Medaka Box due to the following: **Both are often labeled as genderless, due to the fact that their genders have not been revealed. **The two have, so far, female voice actors in their respective franchises. **They both wear masks, with Yukuhashi's being a gas mask and Lulu's being a Kyogen mask. **Yukuhashi and Lulu are quite short for their ages; they are both 17. Quotes *(To General Bunko) "I see everything as an experiment, you benign twit. When it ends in success, I become amused. But when it's a total dud, it leaves me quite apathetic." *(To Kazumi Ushimora) "Hee hee hee... Compared to several others, you are very interesting, you know. You'll make for a superb guinea pig." *(To Kazumi Ushimora) "You might be just a young woman, but behind your exterior, you're also quite the perceptive one. My research will be grand!" *"It seems as if my experiment has failed... I can always retry again soon enough." *(To General Bunko) "So my suspicions about you WERE right after all! But then again... I am a scientist! My philosophies are never incorrect!" *(To Zetsu-Majin) "Ohohoho!! You're a scientist? How coincidental... for I, Lulu, am one as well. Yet unfortunately, compared to me, you are but a withering rookie. I'm afraid you will be of no use." Category:The Liberators Category:17-year-olds Category:Devil Category:32-year-olds Category:Genderless characters Category:Characters Category:Unknown status Category:Former antagonists Category:Others